Bitten to Change
by Quuer1189
Summary: My name is Damon Fang, and I am a High School Chemistry teacher. Moreover, I happened to be Silver Fang as well. I was bitten by a dog with strange chemicals in its mouth, and they want me to be the newest Hero of L.A.


**Bitten to Change**

My name is Damon Fang, and I am a High School Chemistry teacher. Moreover, I happened to be Silver Fang as well. I was bitten by a dog with strange chemicals in its mouth, and they want me to be the newest Hero of L.A.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League.**

All Chemistry here are facts, except when I told you so.

* * *

**The First Bite**

"_-There is a rabid dog on the loose right now. It was rumored to be an experimented Siberian husky with dangerous chemicals with its bite. The Police and a few members of the Justice League: B'wana Beast, Dr. Light, and the Flash are out to get-_"

"Alright, class! Get to your seats! Nick, Johnny, turn off that radio." I walked into classroom and immediately they get to their seats as I held out a stack of papers to them, waving them around. "A surprise pop quiz! Which I told you yesterday!"

They all laughed.

I started handing out the quizzes as they all quiet down to work on it.

My name is Damon Fang. I am 24 years old and this is my first year of teaching in a chemistry class.

It had been a good start for the past week and a half, and I don't think the students mind my teaching methods.

And why is that? Well...

Once I was done putting on the Homework scores on the grades of my last class, I went around and checked their quizzes.

They are taking a quiz of the number of elements that they're supposed to memorize.

I came across one girl who had Fluorine wrong. Instead of "FLUORINE", she spelled it "FLOURINE". Happens almost every time.

"AHH!" I wailed, scaring the crap out of my class as I grab the girl's quiz. "What? FlOWErine?" I had to admit I scared the girl, but everyone seem to be laughing.

"Wrong spelling!" I told her as I handed back her paper.

I went to the student to her right, who was done with the quiz. I picked it up and looked at it, "Ah! Nice spelling of...What is that again? F-L-U-O-R-I-N-E?"

I shrugged, pretending not to know the element as I went to the next, all the while the class was laughing. I picked up the next paper and repeated the same method. I did this five times, before I went back over to the girl.

She still hasn't edited her FLOURine yet.

I held my tie out towards her. "See this? I got this tie of the periodic table last Christmas." I showed it to her, my thumb _subtly_ tapping on the Fluorine.

She saw it and she let out a loud, "Ohhh!" My God.

Laughter soon died down, but then Alex raised his hand. "Hey, Mr. Fang, can I see that? That's a really cool tie."

"Sure," I told him as I went over to him and showed him my tie, and of course, he started copying them down. The class was in hysterics again.

You all might be wondering why I do this. To be honest, this should be the most easiest things you could ever memorized. No doubt they will all get the hang of it. I will only give them hints on the easiest, but the hardest, it will be up to them.

It took ten minutes and another two minutes to finish the quiz and grade them. So far there were at least 94% of them that got a 100 and the other percentage either had B or C.

We got a move on with notes.

"Alright, simple review! What is chemistry?" I asked out loud.

And all at once, they answered, "Chemistry is the study of..." I thought they were all going to say it at the same time, but then they all started meshing words together. They had no idea.

I stopped them. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least, you guys got the 'the study of' down right." they all laughed.

"Alright, so you all know what chemistry is. We'll be learning matters and properties, and there are two properties that we need to differentiate today..."

The lesson plan today went on, and right when I finished with the notes of today, the bell ring.

They all started leaving. "Okay class, don't forget your HW and another surprise pup quiz next time! Study the next set of elements on your schedule!"

They were my last class of today, but another class of students were coming into my room. This was the start of my first AP-Chemistry night class. They'll be doing a lab today. The class went on up until seven, and it was dark already.

I was glad that class was over. I was the last to leave the school, making sure that everything was tight and secure. I went over to my old car. It was a 1989 BMW M6. Very good car. I got inside and started driving back to home.

It was my basic routine now, ever since I moved here in L.A. And got the job. I thought everything would be normal now.

But life planned it differently for me.

I was driving through the cramped street while the rain started pouring down. Great. But for once, there weren't any cars around. That was odd, and it was still 7:30.

Before I realized a blur of gray got in front of my car and I hit something. "OH SH-" my curse was cut off as I slammed on the brakes.

I quickly got out of the car and went to the back to see what I hit. It was a dog...a gray dog, covered in blood.

Oh crap...oh shit...oh fuck...

I went over to the dog to see if it was still alive. "Hello? Hold on there, boy. We'll get you some help," I told it as I reach for its neck, trying to see if it has a collar.

The next thing I knew, it was up and lively, growling at me menacingly. Before I could back away, it bit my hand.

"AH!" I shouted and it let me go and it ran off with a limp.

I clamped my hand, putting pressure from the pain as I went back inside the car and continued driving home, all the while cursing the dog.

This was the moment when my life change. When my vision began to blur and I let the wheel go, let it spun on the slick road in the rain, and eventually I hit something...

The next night was when my new life begun...

* * *

I am copying a teacher's methods of teaching, and he is the best chemistry teacher I ever had,

Please Review.


End file.
